Fragments of Yesterday
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Frisk went missing, one moment there. then next they were gone. Skull, Skull has always been mute with a nifty device to give them a voice. Was Once 'If Skull was Frisk' Originally Posted on A03
1. A Moment

Skull winced as a spark hit his finger, due to limited space he couldn't wear his gloved. But right now, this one tiny bit of damage had knocked out phone, net and Tv from the house. Really; he was better working on a bike, but the others wanted them back now and didn't want to hire and electrician.

The reason they wanted it as soon as possible, was probably due to the latest special for human-monster corporation.

Now Skull himself hadn't met a monster before, even thought they had been about for over thirty years ago. From what he learned when he woke in the hospital, monsters had been freed years before by some kid.

The stuntman had seen pictures, and he wouldn't mind meeting them. The skeleton bros looked awesome.

"Aha," he said, finally mending the spot. He heard the others talk as the TV came on.

Yawning he adjusted the thin strip mostly invisible choker, years ago before the curse he'd come across a scientist almost as smart as Verde.

They'd... helped with his issue, you know the small issue of being totally mute.

He didn't know exactly how it worked, but he knew it did and could build himself another in his sleep. The only problem that it seemed to be stuck on a male voice, and didn't really work as well with his baby form so he'd sounded annoying as hell.

Skull only chose being male because at least the voice made sense, even though he was more gender neutral and his body had both sets of genders.. just not active.

So male... until Verde figures out how to make the choker make a gender neutral voice.

Skull wasn't holding his breath.

He quickly washed his hands and pulled on his gloved, slipping into the living room and his bean bag chair. On the Tv was the royal monster Asgore and Toriel, and he swore there was some type of pun about her name.

"There talking about there missing adoptive kid again, kid probably has there own kids by now if there still alive," Lal said from the love chair.

"Not knowing what happens is probably worse," Skull said, after all he had no idea what his past was and it hurt not knowing.

Soon enough the event ended, and they scattered off. Some to bed, Skull to the garage to work on his base.

"I must be more tired then i thought," Skull said, for he swore there a glowing yellow star floating in the corner of the room. Leaning down he reached out and touched it, then pulled back as he became extremely dizzy.

"Right sleep," Skull said, as the star was gone.

_**Garage-Saved**_

Miles away in New Snowdin, Sans blinked as he felt something shift just out of time.

He hadn't felt it since the kid.

"Kid?" he said.


	2. Twice Met

Toriel sighed in relief as she stepped off the plain, her nose wrinkled as the smell of sweaty humans stale airport air and other such scents. She adjusted her handbag and Sans grinned at her, well more then usual.

"Welp here we are, the land of Japan," Sans said adjusting his backpack as they headed to the luggage claim.

"So many places to visit, I never got a chance to visit before we were sealed so it will be interesting," she replied, unsaid was the thought of running across sweet Frisk.

Frisk...

Her dear child.

Someone they still had no clue what happened.

"I see our bags," Sans said slipping through a group of humans, who yelped in surprise. No one expected a skeleton, especially a living one monster or not.

OoOoO

Today Skull had gone out without his usual leather outfit, a simple blue-purple long sleeve shirt, brown shorts and hiking boots with socks with little red octopus on them and he was ready for the day. If not for the purple hair and eyes, which his flames has dyed years ago (probably whatever event stole his memory too) people wouldn't have recognized him.

He did pout as he looked younger without his suit, Verde guessed him to be around sixteen or seventeen and his growth had gone to normal aging. His age was a bit annoying, as before the curse he guessed he'd been around twenty.

Maybe?

He sighed and pushed those thoughts away, today was a day to relax, a day without Mafia or Flames.

He hoped so anyway, because Murphy's law seemed to like to curb stomp him some day's. Like the fact his choker broke and he ran out of some things eh needed for it... somehow, so he was stuck using sign language or writing or typing on a cell to talk.

And... once again he was seeing glowy yellow stars.

Shopping Centre – Saved

How was this his life.

Ten minutes later he crashed into someone.

And hello Mr Murphy, he met his first monster.

OoOoO

Sans had been exploring after leaving Toriel at the hotel at a local shopping area when he felt it, the tint shift of time-space magic that signalled a save star. Chara, the weed and Frisk.

Since Frisk was the only one who still had the ability when they went missing, of course he quickly started in the direction he felt it.

He had no clue how he'd run into the humans, after all humans seemed to move out of his way still nervous about his rare type of monster. Really, there was only himself and Paps left.

Well and Gas—r... stupid void erasure.

"You alright there kid?" He asked easily getting up, spotting the human that had walked into him.

Purple hair and eyes, make up on face and slightly dusty clothing from bouncing to the floor.

The time-space... was coming from this kid.

The kid held up a cellphone and typed on it.

Thanks. Sorry didn't know if you knew sign language was on the screen.

"Nah I'm good, learned it years ago," Sans replied.

Sorry for running into you, got sidetracked the purple haired teen said.

"Happens kid. Anyway I'm Sans the Skeleton," Sans said.

Call me Skull the kid signed.

This was getting more and more interesting, and he couldn't wait to find out how teh kid has Frisks power.

Maybe Frisks kid?


	3. I can see it

Somehow Skull ended up showing Sans around the Shopping centre and the area, which ended up them stopping at a local eatery called the Big Dunk of all things. Sans seemed to think it was funny, making puns about it.

Mind you, he said a lot of puns all the time.

He probably drove a lot of people nuts with them.

Meh... Skull didn't mind, he used third person speaking to drive Reborn and the others crazy.

He might not like Violence, but he would get some bits of revenge on them.

"Hotdogs," Sans said happily.

And then drank the ketchup.

That drew some stares.

Skull hummed and bit into one of his two bagels, one toasty with garlic butter and the other a strawberry jam. He definitely had to come back here before he left Japan again, he had a few things on his blimp to adjust for his older body now that he was no longer cursed.

"Not many monsters locally, think i felt two other then Toriel and myself," Sans said, Skull idly wondered here the food went as he had no internal organs. Must be a magical thing.

_Haven't met or seen them yet, most of you guys seem to stick together. Your my first monster to meet _Skull signed cheerfully.

"True, we haven't really travelled much since we got free. Most are just nervous of humanity," Sans relied.

_There loss_ Skull sighed.

'Not another one' Skull thought, giving a small glare to a glowing star ten feet away he'd just noticed.

Those things were weird.

"So you can see them," Sans said, blinking Skull looked at Sans to see him also looking at the Star thing also.

_I thought I was seeing things_ Skull said frowning.

"Lets... go somewhere a bit more private kid," Sans said, they finished there food the slipped away.

OoOoO

In the end they ended in a small park that wasn't as well trimmed as it should, it looked like it was left for nature to take over. Perfect for a private conversation.

Skull the strangely purple haired eyed and haired teen, was sitting on the stump of a cut down tree.

"So... those things are called save stars," Sans said.

_Sounds like video game save spots_ Skull signed.

"Pretty much work like one too," he said, Skull froze and stared at him for a few minutes.

_The universe doesn't work like that_ Skull protested.

"It does if you can see them, especially if you can touch them. I can see but not touch," Sans said wiggling his bone hand, Skulls skin was going rather pale.

_I'm.. I'm not...I can't do this right now_ Skull said jumping to his feet, and sped off into the trees.

"Wait Kid!" Sans called, but Skull was to far to reply.

"Damn it... he's my only clue on Frisk too," he moaned to himself, better not tel Toriel till he had a lead he could count on.

OoOoO

Skull was relived when he got on his motorbike still at the mall, and then quickly sped off away from Sans.

Sans... and the save star.

He had to stop several miles down the road due to blurring eyesight.

Why was he crying?


End file.
